This invention relates generally to appliances and more specifically to Internet related appliances.
Most conventional appliances are controlled by knobs, buttons or similar type input devices by a system-user, typically a home owner. For example, in a conventional microwave oven, a system-user inserts food into the cooking chamber, selects the power level and the cooking time and presses start. Typically, the system user relies on the cooking instructions provided with the food product or within a cookbook. Although power levels vary from microwave to microwave cooking instructions typically do not adequately account for the variances. As the Internet becomes mainstream, more and more homes are being wired to take advantage of the xe2x80x9cpotentialxe2x80x9d of the Internet. For the most part, however, home appliances, like microwave ovens, have failed to tap into the advantages offered by the Internet.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for Internet related appliances.
A cooking apparatus includes a scanning device for reading a tag disposed upon a cooking item, which tag includes cooking instructions, and a network connection for receiving updated information relative to a respective cooking item. Circuitry is coupled to the scanning device and to the network connection for updating and implementing the cooking instructions.